


Only You

by incandescence



Category: Bakaleya6, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incandescence/pseuds/incandescence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This year, Juri decides not to do anything for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luna-truths](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=luna-truths).



"What are you doing for Christmas Eve, dear?" Juri’s mother asks, coming into the kitchen one afternoon when he’s having his afternoon snack.

Juri opens his mouth to answer, but upon his mother glaring at him, quickly closes it again.

"No," he replies when he’s chewed and swallowed. "I decided not to plan anything."

He knows it’s sappy and lame, but the truth is, ever since he was old enough to understand Juri has dreamed of planning his own romantic Christmas dates someday.

“Oh Juri,” his mother sighs. “Why? Do you have work then?”

“No. Shin gets really embarrassed at the slightest hint of anything romantic,” he explains. “I don’t want to make him any more uncomfortable by planning something extravagant.”

“I’m sure that’s not true, sweetie,” his mother begins, but Juri silences her with a vigorous shake of his head.

To this day, Shintaro accepting his feelings is one of the best things that has ever happened to Juri. The thing is, while Juri is a true romanticist at heart - it runs in the family, his mother once told him - Shintaro is on the complete opposite end of the scale.

“It’ll be fine if we don’t do anything,” he replies, smiling, and tries to suppress the new wave of disappointment that washes up. He stares at the plate in front of him, contemplating another cookie. “I’m just glad that we’re together.”

“Yes, well,” his mother trails off. Juri shoves the second last cookie in his mouth and promptly gags at his mother’s next words. “That may be true, but you’re still young; Christmas is a time for couples! When I was younger, your dad used to take me on wonderful dates. It was so romantic.”

Juri has no idea what to say to that, so he concentrates instead on chewing properly, else risk indigestion. The last time he got indigestion, well, he still shudders at the memory.

“Juri? Are you listening to me?” His mother’s voice, suddenly loud in his ear, makes him jump. “I said,” she repeats, glancing at him disapprovingly. “Go ask Shin if he has any ideas. I’m sure he’d love to celebrate Christmas Eve with you.”

“Mum, I already told you. He’s not romantic at all,” Juri protests, making a face as he remembers just how clueless his boyfriend can be. “I really don’t think he’d care.”

“Juri-nii is romantic enough for both of them,” Subaru pipes up from beside him, his sudden appearance making Juri jump. And then Subaru’s gone, snatching the last remaining cookie and hurtling out the door before Juri can swing a kick at him.

“Well you don’t have to do anything romantic,” Koki tells him later that night, and Hyouga nods in agreement. It’s the Three Tanaka Brothers’ fortnightly movie night at Koki’s apartment, something that Juri looks forward to every time. He wraps himself up a little more in his Stitch blanket.

"But what's the point of Christmas if you don't do anything romantic?" he asks, instantly regretting it when Hyoga snorts with laughter and even Koki has a hard time struggling to keep his face straight. Maybe Subaru was right, Juri thinks glumly, but he'd never admit it out loud. “I didn’t mean for it to come out that way,” he mutters.

"You're so cute," Koki tells him, neatly catching the pillow hurled vehemently his way. "I mean, when you hang out it's not always for the express purpose of being romantic, right?"

Juri makes a face as the returned pillow hits him squarely on the nose. "I know that. I just don’t want to him to feel pressured, just because it’s Christmas. So it’s better if we don’t do anything, right?”

“Well it’s up to you,” Koki says as he settles back into the sofa. “I don’t think it’d hurt to ask though, right?” He grabs the remote from its abandoned position underneath all the blankets. So are we ready to start the movie?”

He does ask in the end, because Koki persuades him to, but basically gives up all hope when he has to remind Shintaro exactly when Christmas Eve is (next Tuesday).

“I’m sorry, I have so much homework to do before winter break starts and we get more homework,” Shintaro says, and he really does sound kind of sorry about it.

“I can’t believe you’re blowing me off for homework,” Juri sighs, but he also has a small mountain of it that needs attending to. He’d suggest a group study date but they tried that before, with disastrous results. “Make sure to try and finish it, okay? We haven’t been out in ages.”

“I don’t know, you might have to dig me out from underneath all my homework first,” Shintaro grumbles. “I gotta go, Mum’s calling me to do the laundry, I’ll see you at work later, okay?”

The week passes in a blur of school and rehearsals, neither of which allow Juri to escape the excitement and hype surrounding one of the most anticipated days of the year. He tries his best not to let it get him down because after all, he’d already made up his mind and there’s no point dwelling on it. It doesn’t help that they’re both so busy Juri hasn’t been able to see Shintaro outside of work or school, and he’s really starting to miss him.

He keeps his head down at school when the day arrives, pretending not to notice all the doe eyes his fellow students are making at each other, and quickly hurries off home as soon as class ends. The plan is to keep himself so busy he forgets about pining, so after grabbing some cookies from the kitchen he heads to his room to tackle his homework. He gets as far as the second page of math when the door opens and Shintaro pokes his head in.

“What are you doing here?” Juri asks, scrambling off the bed and sending papers flying.

“I’m spending the night!” Shintaro announces cheerfully, entering the room and setting his bag down on the floor. “Please look after me~”

“Why are you here?” Juri asks, dumbfounded, as Shintaro flops onto his bed. “I thought you said you had homework.”

“I do,” Shintaro says, stretching his arms and sitting up again. “It’s nothing too urgent though. I just wanted to surprise you.”

“Why are you here though?” Juri repeats, still confused.

“It’s like you don’t want me here,” Shintaro sniffs. “I was going to use my house but Ryutaro said he was bringing his girlfriend over and my sister’s there and my parents would never leave us alone, so your mum said it’d be fine if I came here,” he blurts out. “Plus, it’s more peaceful.

“More peaceful for what?”

“Christmas Eve date!” And before Juri can protest, he’s being dragged out of his room and into the living room.

“I thought we could watch a movie,” Shintaro says, looking slightly shy for the first time since his arrival, shoving his hands into the pockets of his hoodie.

“Sure,” Juri replies, lips twitching as he tries to hide his amusement. “What movie?”

Shintaro shrugs lightly, still not quite meeting his eyes. “Your choice. You’re always talking about romantic movies right? We can watch one of them?”

“You want to watch a romantic movie with me?” Juri asks, an eyebrow quirking right up, because he remembers the last time he asked Shintaro to watch a movie with him. “Don’t get me wrong!” he adds hastily when Shintaro opens his mouth to interrupt. “I want to! I’m just surprised. Are you sure?”

Shintaro just nods, so Juri picks out an old favourite from his DVD cupboard and puts it in the player. His mother comes in too, to provide them with snacks and Juri’s not quite sure if he imagines the knowing look she directs at him.

He cries as usual and Shintaro only makes fun of him a little bit, slinging an arm around Juri’s waist to pull him closer. Juri takes the opportunity to snuggle against him, burying his face into the crook of Shintaro’s neck.

“You’re going to miss the movie if you do that,” Shintaro whispers, turning his head slightly to look at him.

“I’ve already seen it a million times,” Juri mumbles. “And I cry every time.”

He feels, rather than hears, Shintaro’s chuckle from the way his shoulders shake, and Juri uses his shirt to wipe the rest of the tears before turning his focus back on the movie. Or tries to, at least - his attention keeps wandering back to Shintaro. Juri actually sees the exact moment Shintaro falls asleep and almost doesn’t quite bite back a startled laugh.

“Where am I?” Shintaro asks groggily when he wakes up, after the movie is already finished and Juri has curled up against him. “Oh,” he utters in realisation when Juri laughs at him. “Shut up.”

Juri only laughs harder, and nearly falls off the sofa when Shintaro shoves him. “Hey! Just for that, you don’t get to know what happened.”

Of course Shintaro finds out, courtesy of his mother who ignores all of Juri’s protests over dinner, to Shintaro’s amusement. It’s not that big of a deal, since there are other movies he can watch with Shintaro, but that one had been his favourite.

“It was really nice of your mother to order KFC,” Shintaro says later, when they’re back in Juri’s room, nice and clean, barely stifling a yawn as he flops onto the bed on his back. “I’m really full now though.”

“I think the one more excited than us was Subaru,” Juri says, to which Shintaro snorts, rolling over a bit when Juri sits down next to him.

“So what was today about?” he asks. “I’m happy, but why all of a sudden?”

There’s a pause as Shintaro lies still for a moment, and when he does turn around, his face is ashen. “I’m not as good at planning stuff, or talking about my feelings as you are,” he begins quietly. “You like all this romantic stuff--”

“It runs in the family,” Juri interrupts absently.

“--and it makes me feel weird, but I thought I should at least try?” Shintaro continues on as though he hadn’t heard. “I wanted to try.” He yelps when Juri all but tackles him.

“Thank you,” he breathes into Shintaro’s shoulder.

“I did it all wrong though,” Shintaro says, sounding confused. “I fell asleep during the movie, I couldn’t think of anything fun to do that wouldn’t get us caught--”

“No, shut up, it was perfect,” Juri interrupts again and fuses their mouths together when it looks like Shintaro won’t.

“Really?” Shintaro asks when they break apart, looking up at him with wide eyes that nearly has Juri leaning down to kiss him again.

“Really,” he insists. “I don’t care what we do, as long as we’re together.”

“Even homework?” Shintaro asks, looking shocked. “You know what happened last time.”

“...Okay maybe I care a little bit,” Juri concedes. “But the point is, it doesn’t matter. I like spending time with you, silly. The only reason I didn’t plan anything myself was because I didn’t want to scare you.”

Shintaro flushes and sits up, taking Juri with him. “Yeah I kind of figured when you didn’t say anything about it. He pauses. “I didn’t actually get you a gift though. I spent so long worrying I completely forgot about it.”

“Neither did I so we’re even,” Juri says wryly. “I was trying so hard not to think of Christmas at all that I forgot.”

“Aren’t we a pair,” Shintaro sighs, and then promptly yawns.

“Bed,” Juri says automatically. “Do you need me to get the futon or--”

Shintaro’s already clambering inside. “No need.” He looks up expectantly when Juri gapes. “Aren’t you coming?”

“Uh, yeah.” Juri swiftly makes his way to the other side and reaches for the lights.

“Merry Christmas,” Shintaro mumbles sleepily. “Next time you can plan the date, okay?”

The smile that breaks out on Juri’s face is so wide it almost hurts and he turns to direct it at Shintaro, even though it can’t be seen in the darkness. “Merry Christmas.”


End file.
